Reidaihousun
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Porque hay cosas que no se comparten, con nadie, salvo un amor inquebrantable que secciona a un alma en dos partes iguales con el único propósito de encontrarse.


**R**_eidaihousu_**n**

**P**o_r__** A**_omine_D_aiki_**.**_

* * *

Son sencillas las cosas que suelen compartirse entre hermanos, desde un bolígrafo hasta la playera favorita. Cosas irrelevantes que se tornan importantes por ser de quien son. Y aunque existen momentos de tensión en que detalles como aquellos se merman, la relación sanguínea y el significado poderoso detrás de ésta permanecen intactos y por absurdo que parezca se torna más grande y fuerte.

Sin embargo aún cuando esos mismos lazos, bravíos e irrompibles, se muestran claros dentro de la familia, hay algunos distintos, diferentes, hallándose uno en especial que es todavía más grande y profundo, siendo este el compartido por los gemelos.

Para Tsubaki no existe nadie ni nada más importante que Azusa, y para Azusa es lo mismo. Si bien Natsume completa una triada atrevida y arriesgada, el lazo no es el mismo. Mellizos y gemelos son distintos, mucho, y quizás esa sea una de las tantas razones de la facilidad mostrada en su distanciamiento. Después de todo nunca hubo una dependencia verdadera entre ellos aunque sí una conexión distinta a las otras.

Incluso Tsubaki está seguro de que no compraría una dakimakura de Natsume para usarla de compañía por las noches como bien hace con la de Azusa. Ni tampoco decoraría las paredes de su recámara con posters donde Natsume asomara una refrescante sonrisa aunada a alguna pose indicada por algún camarógrafo de renombre.

Es cierto que Tsubaki adora a sus hermanos, y se atrevería a decir que no existen favoritos pese a llevarse mejor con unos que con otros, porque Azusa es aparte, es distinto, diferente.

Por eso ahora se encuentra arrodillado a lado de aquella cama, acariciando y al mismo tiempo jugando con el oscuro cabello de Azusa. Pasando la yema de los dedos con sumo cuidado y una fogosa vehemencia por las delicadas facciones que componen el rostro de su hermano. Al tiempo en que le contempla embelesado, al igual que una obra armada de forma perfecta.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Pregunta en una voz suave, candorosa, igual a la que emplea en esos dramas de romance entre príncipes y plebeyas.

"Gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor"

Esa sonrisa, dulce y cegadora, en los labios de Azusa es mucho más hermosa que la lluvia de flores al final de un evento. Más importante que cualquier rol o empleo. Incluso más que sus propios deseos.

"Lo siento"

Tsubaki deja de acariciarle, deteniéndose y descansando la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Azusa. Tiene una mirada triste, dolida, y sus disculpas nacen en una entonación aterciopelada y afectada que van acompañadas por unas cejas curvadas y temblorosas que Azusa identifica de inmediato como una respuesta de profundo pesar.

Azusa cierra sus ojos por una fracción de segundos, posando suave su mano sobre la de Tsubaki, manteniendo su sonrisa. Todo frente a los ojos de este.

"Por favor, deja de torturarte. Verte así me lastima más que cualquier cosa"

Tsubaki siente ganas de llorar, apretando los dientes como método retentivo para hacer contacto -precipitado y desesperado- con la frente de su gemelo al descansar la suya sobre la otra cuando mira la congoja compartida con su hermano.

"Azusa"

Le contempla, ansioso, temeroso, y Azusa puede verlas, a sus emociones fluir en el interior del rojizo de sus ojos al igual que una marea salvaje que pena en las noches de tormenta.

"Te amo"

Azusa da un medio giro en su cama al escucharle, lo suficiente para poder ver con mayor claridad la figura de Tsubaki. Y así facilitarse el poder tomar entre ambas manos el rostro de su hermano.

"Yo también"

Es un beso el que se observa, y ninguno sabe quien lo genera. Tanto Azusa como Tsubaki piensan que es de ambos.

Y la única cosa que no comparten con nadie.

"Huh"

Tsubaki escucha ese sonido, sabiendo de inmediato que algo le ha causado gracia a su hermano y que por ello mismo ha suprimido aquella risilla.

"¿Qué?"

Hace un puchero, abochornado.

"No es nada"

Realmente no lo es, Tsubaki lo sabe de forma rara. Difícil de explicar si alguien le cuestionara en ese momento el _cómo _es factible aquello.

"No te rías"

"Lo lamento"

Otro beso pero esta ocasión sobre el fleco de Azusa, dedicado por Tsubaki. Con un cariño único y duradero.

"Azusa es cruel"

Gesto que es bien recibido, apreciado y reconfortante para su gemelo.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Tsubaki?"

Azusa interroga entre sonrisas que disfrazan la risa que le causa todo eso. Porque no quiere enfadarlo, porque procura cuidarlo en cada oportunidad que se le otorga a cada momento.

"Porque no fuiste conmigo a ver el estreno de aquella película de la cuál te hablé"

Su otra mitad deja ir un suspiro, resignado, que asoma lo comprensivo que se ha mostrado con dicho caso.

"De verdad lo siento pero Natsume me había pedido mucho antes que lo acompañara a la presentación de uno de los juegos de su compañía"

Es un aspecto de dolo el que emplea Tsubaki, uno que cuenta entiende perfectamente pero que aún así le hiere. Porque en efecto, los hermanos comparten muchas de sus cosas, pero hay algunas que no lo hacen con nadie, por más insistencia que pongan.

Y para Tsubaki, Azusa es una de ellas.

"Iremos cuando termines de grabar, ¿de acuerdo?"

No deja esa mueca de niño malhumorado cuando vuelve a rozar los labios de su hermano. Mostrando la lengua que pasa sobre ellos con delicadeza.

"No me dejes"

Le susurra.

"Ni por Natsume, ni por ella, ni por nadie"

Le ruega.

Azusa acepta con una bella sonrisa en su boca y una mirada apenada, que refleja la derrota ante sus súplicas egoístas.

Porque Azusa es para Tsubaki más que un hermano.

Ya lo dijo en una ocasión, en presencia de Ema, que ambos comparten la misma alma, la misma esencia. Y que sin esa parte de él simplemente moriría de tristeza.

Porque hay cosas que no se comparten, con nadie, salvo un amor inquebrantable que secciona a un alma en dos partes iguales con el único propósito de encontrarse.

Y Tsubaki había nacido con ella a su lado, amándola como a nadie.

Complementándole.

Y tornándolo una persona egoísta.

"Eso nunca pasará"

"Ah"

Incapaz de vivir sin ella.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
